


Yellow meadows

by Spero30



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spero30/pseuds/Spero30
Summary: He loves him. He loved him for years.He will do everything to make this day a perfect one for him. Everything he can.





	Yellow meadows

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like, I think you can find it as a good background for reading:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYKhKhmJ4ug
> 
> Colza - yellow flower from which the oil is made. Quick picture: https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2016/04/21/19/35/oilseed-rape-1344348_960_720.jpg

He adjusted his tie nervously, with a strong pull. He felt uncomfortable, sweating in July’s sun. The dark jacket felt way too hot and white shirt scratched him uncomfortably around his neck.  
He tried to take big, slow breath to calm himself down.

  
The day couldn’t be more perfect with the sun high in the azure, cloudless sky and the wind blowing a fresh, sweet smell of blooming colzas. The church was in the middle of the calm meadow, surrounded solely by yellow fields and few tall birch-trees with characteristic black and white bark. The roof was covered with dark-red tile contrasting with classic, white planks on the walls. The windows were mostly transparent glass with only one, colorful stained glass at the end of the nave, just behind the cross.  
He couldn’t believe the wedding was truly happening in a place like this. To be honest, it was hard to believe it was happening at all.  
But it wasn’t the time and the place to doubt it now, was it?

  
He looked around one more time, nervously tapping his fingers at the handrail at the top of the stairs. Most of the guests were already inside, chattering quietly with small laughs hard here and there. Everyone seemed to be relaxed and just _happy_ to be here.  
It looked like he was the only one anxious today. He was trying really hard not to put a hand on his head, after all the hours his hairdresser spent trying to make it look the best possible way.  
With white, scratchy shirt, dark, stiff jacket and perfect hair, he genuinely tried his hardest to make this day a perfect one. Damn it, even his socks were brand new!  
In the end, Kei deserved it. After all the years of mutual friendship, days spent together, small secrets shared closely, common passion and sweat poured out on the court, he sincerely deserved the wedding day to be the flawless one. And he wanted to give to him from the bottom of the heart.

  
He looked at his wristwatch once again, his fingers tapping even more angrily. It was about time for the black limousine to show up. What was he doing, getting late for his own wedding?! It wasn’t like him at all.  
Kei had always been the punctual one. He couldn’t count how many times the blonde was fussing over his lateness. If he was to be honest with himself, he was quite certain Tsukishima got used to it, looking angrily only out of habit and for them to play their usual conversation.  
Kei was his savior in some many ways. He helped him change, helped him open his world, changed his thinking and behavior. His whole realm was turned upside down thanks to the blonde. Tsukishima wasn’t the easiest type to live with, but under all the layers of sarcasm and mean comments, was a person with open, vulnerable heart, so easy to love and care for. Person who would kill for people he held close, who was loyal, honest, hardworking and devoted, ready to give his all.  
Kei changed his life and he could never be grateful enough.

  
He swallowed nervously, pulling himself of thoughts. Maybe something actually happened? Although the church was almost in the middle of nowhere, there still was a small chance of some reckless driver trying to impress someone in riding at high speed on the village roads and causing the accident. It couldn’t be happening, could it?  
He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the dark thoughts. His eyes crossed with Akiteru’s accidentally in a brief moment of panic and he tried to smile as authentically as his nerves allowed him to.  
Akiteru smiled back whole-heartily, almost like he understood his agitation.

  
\- You know - he started, looking him deeply in the eyes. - I’m truly thankful for all these years you stood beside him. It’s a bit funny to say such thing on a day like this, but I always thought that you and Kei…

  
He stopped in the mid of the sentence, both of them look in the direction of the noise of tires on the gravel. The black car shined in the sun, dark windows making seeing the man inside impossible.  
He swallowed hard, watching as the car stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Akiteru hurriedly run down to open the door, greeting his younger brother with a huge hug and quiet whisper in his brother’s ear, which made the young one blush.  
When Kei’s eyes finally met his, all the air left his lungs. He looked so beautiful. The short, blond hair gently curled on his head, adding his sharp facial delicacy and emphasizing the golden reflections in his eyes. The thin, dark frames of his glasses made him look mature and manly at the same time. There was a faint trace of rouge on his cheeks and light-pink lipstick on his lips, but the soft make-up didn’t make him look any less masculine, solely empathizing his natural good looks. The white suit made his shoulders look a bit bigger and legs even longer, appealing. The red pocket square was a perfect contrast to the innocent outfit, showing a bit of his true character.  
Kei’s eyes were the ones truly astonishing. They were glowing, brimming with bright, shining sparks, filled with pure happiness, fitting with a small, sincere smile shyly showing on Tsukishima’s face, almost like he himself couldn’t believe this day was finally happening. He was truly vulnerable, happy and genuinely _in love_.  
It made him more dazzling than ever.

  
He stopped tapping on the handrail, just clutching it tightly instead as he watched Kei walked the stairs toward him. Their eyes didn’t leave each other, focused and concentrated.  
When Kei finally stood in front of him, still taller, putting the hands on his shoulder, he felt his arm letting the handrail and hanging on his side freely. They were silent for a couple more minutes before Tsukishima’s voice eventually broke it.  
\- Thank you - Kei’s voice was hoarse with excitement. He hugged him, an unfamiliar gesture, so much not like him. So honest and emotional at the same time.

  
He smiled, putting a hand on the blonde’s back, trying to hold him close for a bit more.  
\- Let’s get this over with, shall we Tsukki? - he asked with a smile when Kei stepped away from him.

  
Tsukishima smiled back, quietly nodding his head. The blonde looked at him one last time, taking a slow breath and closing his eyes for the second. When he opened them again, his sight was solely focused on the end of the navy, with Akiteru back at his side.  
Tsukishima brothers walked into the church slowly, the older one holding a hand on his elbow almost like he tried to hold him from running to the altar, smiling brightly.  
He walked just behind them, the last one entering small, country church surrounded by yellow meadows.

  
Yamaguchi quietly took a sit in the last bench, watching as his best friend, love of his life, finally took the hand of his groom, the smile of his face even brighter and more loving.  
He sat there silently, listening to the short vows and exchanged wedding rings. No one heard the sound of the breaking heart when Kei said sonorous ‘Yes’. No one noticed the clenched fists when the blonde put his hands in Kuroo’s dark hair and kissed him passionately.  
He left the church as the last one, listening to the cheers for the married couple. He managed to see how Tetsurō lifted surprised Kei of the ground, bride-style, with Bokuto laughing loudly at Tsukishima’s embarrassed, red face, carrying him to the parked car.  
Everyone shouted after them when the car left, slowly going to their own, ready to leave for the small wedding party just a few kilometers from the church.  
Yamaguchi stood at the bottom of the stairs, waving back at the few friends from high school and university Kei decided to invite. Akiteru patted his shoulder, asking him quickly if he needed the ride. He assured him that he will join them at the party shortly, he just needed a minute for himself. Tsukishima smiled almost like he knew.

  
Only after the last car left, Tadashi allowed himself to sit at the last step, the quiet church just beside him, hiding his face in the hands, not caring anymore about a fashionable suit or perfect hairstyle.

  
Kei once told him that he should be more honest, more straight-forward and open about what he wants. Instructing him that without being frank, we would probably never gain what he wishes for. They were in their last year of university then, the conversation leaving Tadashi with bleeding heart when he watched Kei going to greet Kuroo after the last sentence.  
‘I want you’ - he thought, turning his head and going back to the class.

 

He felt hot tears on the palms of his hands.  
‘I still want you, Kei’ - he whispered softly, finally looking at the sun, calming his fast beating heart.  
The yellow colzas where the only witnesses of his quiet honesty.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...  
> I couldn't add too many hashtags not to spoil the story.  
> I truly am a KuroTsukki shipper.  
> I hope you can forgive me. At least some day.


End file.
